


You Make This Night Better

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a snippet of a night in bx's life, past baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Nothing like trying to avoid your ex and judgmental friends.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	You Make This Night Better

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i wrote in the middle of me writing gift fics/working on lmr as a small breaker/breather. it's not as thought out or put together as my other fics would be, but that wasn't the point of writing. sometimes it's good to not think and just write haha
> 
> also this started as a drabble i wrote somewhere else years ago. so if it happens to sound familiar.....sshhhhh :)

Baekhyun waits for the night to be over. He doesn’t want to do this; he _ can’t _do this anymore.

The engagement party cheer is too much to handle when he isn’t even happy himself. All Baekhyun feels right now is rage tied in with a hint of sadness when he wants nothing more than to wrap himself up in warm blankets and fall asleep after finishing up a cup of hot chocolate while watching the same old movies he’s seen tens of times for comfort. But Baekhyun can’t have that. Instead he’s at Junmyeon and Joohyun’s engagement party which he agreed to go to for the sake of friendship—even helping them set up—despite Junmyeon and Joohyun both letting him know he didn’t have to push himself. He didn’t have to do anything but take them out for dinner as an alternative but, _ no. _Baekhyun had to prove everyone wrong, had to show everyone that he was okay with Kyungsoo being at the party.

Why was he so fucking stubborn?

It was always a bad idea to date amongst friends and Baekhyun was stupid enough to think that they would somehow make it work because he stupidly believed he and Kyungsoo were a perfect match. How could he not when Kyungsoo had balanced him out in a way no else had before. They had naturally gravitated towards one another after just a few weeks of being introduced. Baekhyun’s loud yet introverted personality meshed seamlessly into Kyungsoo’s own quirky and quiet one. Kyungsoo could effortlessly run from one end of the kitchen to another while Baekhyun still had trouble poaching an egg. Kyungsoo could drag him out of the house and away from his video games to try a new restaurant or explore a new city neither of them had been to. They just _ fit _ and even if they were going through a rough patch, Baekhyun thought they had a love that would last a lifetime.

And yet after more than two and a half years together, Baekhyun was blindsided and Kyungsoo called it quits when they had just finished dinner. There was no remorse, no sadness, not even an attempt at an explanation of why he was ending things. The only thing that was said was a simple and quiet, _ ‘I want to break up. It’s not working for me,’ _ and Kyungsoo had left what became solely Baekhyun’s apartment, leaving Baekhyun stunned and wondering what the fuck just happened. All he's felt for Kyungsoo since then is a bitter resentment and wanting to punch Kyungsoo in the jaw for not giving him an explanation of why and where they went wrong in his eyes.

So Baekhyun doesn’t want to deal with an ex-boyfriend and he’s done his best to avoid him so far to avoid hurling insults from across a crowded room, but Junmyeon’s house is only so big with a limited amount of people he’d actually want to entertain with conversation. He’s seen Kyungsoo’s eyes on him more than once so coming face to face with his ex seems inevitable now. Worst of all, _ he _isn’t here yet to save Baekhyun from this mess, to make everything okay again.

With a deep sigh, Baekhyun goes and stands in the corner wondering when it would be a good time to make his exit without Junmyeon seeing him. He knows Junmyeon’s been keeping a sharp eye on him since Kyungsoo arrived and doesn’t plan on letting Baekhyun go until at least an hour after they’ve eaten. They’ve only had appetizers as they wait for Joohyun’s parents to arrive and it upsets Baekhyun’s growling stomach dearly. He sighs to himself, hoping Junmyeon will make the announcement of their arrival soon, but he seems too wrapped up in sucking Joohyun’s face off at the moment. It’s sickeningly cute.

At least from here he can keep and eye on the front door, waiting for the right moment to bolt or to finally have his knight in shining armor—

“Hey Baekhyun,” an all too familiar voice calls, quickly bringing Baekhyun out of his own thoughts. _ Kyungsoo. _ “It’s really good to see you,” Kyungsoo _ smiles _ when he’s close enough; the fucking nerve. Baekhyun coughs at the sudden intrusion of his personal space, not bothering to cover his mouth. Kyungsoo grimaces, but doesn’t do anything but wipe his face. “Didn’t think you'd be here though.”

“Well, Junmyeon is _ my _childhood friend after all so here I am,” Baekhyun mutters and tries to turn away to not look in Kyungsoo’s direction, afraid he’ll say something that’ll get him trouble, but that’s kind of impossible to do when he’s standing in a corner unable to run. He should have picked the sofa for a quick escape, but that looks to be occupied by Chanyeol and Sehun so maybe not sitting there was for the best when they look like they’re ready to fuck from simply cuddling. He counts to five to keep his cool and then stutters out, “Are we done talking because I need to, um, go, somewhere.” When he tries to walk past Kyungsoo, his ex does a side step and blocks him from doing so. Baekhyun groans with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, right. I know you’re trying to avoid me; you have been the entire night,” Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun chooses not to correct him on how this party has only been going on for thirty minutes, forty-five at best, _ not _ an entire night just to be smart. “We need to talk about us,” Kyungsoo says as he reaches out for Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun immediately folds his arms.

“If we really did, you wouldn’t do it at an engagement party with a ton of people invited,” he points out. “You know, privacy and all. Something you claimed loved having.”

Kyungsoo then insists, “Like you would have met me on your own. Let’s just talk okay? I’m really not trying to pull anything funny.” Kyungsoo places a hand over Baekhyun’s still folded arm. “We can even go to an empty bedroom to chat.” _ A bedroom? Really? _He isn’t stupid.

“I don’t want to and I really have to go and—” Baekhyun stops talking as he’s about to push Kyungsoo aside when someone else calls his name.

_ Yixing. _

“Baekhyun,” Yixing grins as he walks up to the pair. Baekhyun is successful in removing himself from Kyungsoo’s line of vision and slides right into Yixing’s arms, holding him tight. Yixing kisses his temple. “Sorry about being late,” Yixing apologizes, “Work ended later than expected.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun smiles, loving the warmth and safety he feels in Yixing’s embrace. Now his sole focus can be Yixing and celebrating his friends’ engagement, _ not _ his ex. “I’m just glad you found the place without getting lost,” he begins to tease. “Remember when you couldn’t find my place even with using Maps.”

“I remember no such thing,” he snickers and pecks Baekhyun’s lips before intertwining their hands as they come to stand side by side. “C’mon so you can introduce me to the rest of your friends. Is he one of them?” Yixing asks, knowing exactly who Kyungsoo is as he points to him.

“Nope. Not at all.” Baekhyun lets Yixing lead him in his escape from the corner of the room and away from a bewildered Kyungsoo. Yixing weaves them through the crowd in the living room and then to the kitchen for him to open the sliding door to an empty patio. Baekhyun makes sure to slide the door back shut to keep any bitter air out for Junmyeon’s guests. Baekhyun’s sure Yixing doesn’t mind the cold weather with nothing but a thin sweater on, but Baekhyun in the cold is fragile, even with two thick sweaters layered on himself. “You couldn’t have picked a better place?” Baekhyun asks as Yixing leans against the patio railing.

Yixing chuckles. “I just saved you from Kyungsoo and this might be the only place that’s people free.” Baekhyun remains silent and pouts. “Plus this might be the best place for you to clear your head after dealing with Kyungsoo.”

“Why do you know me so well?” Baekhyun whines and Yixing grins with a shrug of his shoulders. “You’re going to make me fall for you even more.”

Yixing’s eyes crinkle and his dimple seems to get impossibly deeper. “I wouldn’t mind that. But am I still meeting your friends tonight? We can leave if you want.”

“No,” Baekhyun protests immediately. “You’re meeting them,” he states and means it.

Even if he didn’t want to run into Kyungsoo here, Baekhyun _ did _ want to introduce Yixing into their group of friends like he had promised a few weeks back during lunch. He had met Yixing’s already after all. Every single one had been skeptical of their relationship, but soon warmed up to Baekhyun after a few drinks. Though given the circumstances, it wasn’t hard to see why. They had started dating so soon after his breakup with Kyungsoo—barely a month had gone by—but for them, it wasn’t surprising at all. Having known each other since Yixing helped him pick up a scattered pile of papers over a year ago, it felt natural when Yixing had walked him home and pinned him against the front door to kiss him until they were both breathless. During its last days, Baekhyun's relationship with Kyungsoo had already begun to fizzle even more from what was already broken and by that point neither were making the effort to keep it afloat. It still hurt when Kyungsoo broke up with him, but he soon found himself under Yixing’s spell, unable to break free.

“My head needs a little more clearing for a few minutes,” Baekhyun sighs and Yixing holds his arms out.

Baekhyun easily falls into Yixing’s embrace, warmth spreading throughout his body as Yixing wraps his arms securely around him. It’s a perfect way to help fight off the cold. Baekhyun then begins to wonder what his friends will think of him and Yixing together. He’s sure they’ll be shocked to see him with someone new, especially being the one who had been dumped. Junmyeon will probably give him a lecture about using other people to get over heartbreak and Chanyeol and Sehun will at least put on a congratulatory front even if they don't mean it.

But Yixing is no rebound; he’s someone Baekhyun has found to put all of his heart into even after such a short period of time. Yixing makes his stomach flip and heart race with an almost overwhelming sense of giddiness whenever they meet. And he can’t help wanting to be around someone who makes him beyond happy. Then again Yixing is the one who always helped him stay up late so he could focus on a work project that needed to get done. Yixing is the one he could always rant to about topics Kyungsoo wouldn’t bother to listen to. Yixing is someone he’s always wanted to support for a lifetime by going to his open mic sessions and be a listening ear to whenever Yixing needed to get out every emotion over his job and sing to just because and do so, _ so much _ more for. So it makes complete sense that a simple fondness for each other blossomed into their current relationship. Baekhyun has faith that they will make it to the end.

“Want to go inside now? I think my fingers are about to fall off,” Baekhyun says as he turns to face Yixing properly.

“Yeah. Let’s meet Junmyeon first. You said you wanted to talk to him first right?” Yixing asks as he takes Baekhyun’s hand and leads him back inside. Baekhyun nods, happy that his boyfriend remembered such an offhanded comment. He pecks him quickly on the lips before he searches for Junmyeon, spotting him talking to someone Baekhyun doesn't recognize.

“Hey Junmyeon,” Baekhyun calls softly as he approaches his friend and pats his shoulder when he’s close enough.

“Oh, Baekhyun!” Junmyeon beams. “This is Hakyeon, a good work buddy of mine. Baekhyun is a childhood friend.”

“Nice to meet you Hakyeon,” Baekhyun greets as they shake hands. “And I want you to meet Yixing, my boyfriend.”

Junmyeon spits out his drink, luckily onto the carpeted floor; he’ll probably have it cleaned first thing tomorrow morning. “You’re what?” he exclaims before sputtering through, “Byun Baekhyun, you and Kyungsoo just broke up. You can’t be—it’s not right to—”

“It’s real,” Baekhyun interrupts and he notices Junmyeon’s work buddy backing away and out of the conversation. “Yixing’s my boyfriend and I want you to meet him.” He then leans into Yixing’s side and smiles, “It’s a happy day, right?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon drawls then adds. “It’s nice to meet you, Yixing. I’m obviously Junmyeon,” voice still clearly stunned. He holds out his hand for Yixing to take and it takes a pinch to his side and a not-so-quiet _ ‘he’s my best friend’ _ to encourage Yixing to be nice. Baekhyun can tell the handshake is weak, insincere, but at least it happened.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Junmyeon,” Yixing sighs and then adds an even more forced, “Congratulations on your engagement to Joohyun.”

“Thank you Yixing,” Junmyeon grins, a bit too wide to be called genuine. “And we’ll talk about _ certain things _later Baekhyun. I have to check with Joohyun if her parents are almost here.” Junmyeon pats Baekhyun on the arm and makes his leave. Baekhyun shakes his head, knowing whatever lecture Junmyeon’s going to give will go in one ear and out the other.

“So, how was Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks as he takes Yixing’s hands and stands in front of him. “It was brief, but he’s lovely right?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Yixing chuckles. “I take it he either wants you to work things out with Kyungsoo or take time for yourself?”

“Maybe a little bit of both; he loved us together,” he frowns.

“But you have me now.”

Baekhyun instantly smiles and his heart melts at the thought, the reality of Yixing being his. “I have you.” He pecks Yixing’s lips. “He’ll warm up to you eventually and I’ll set up a proper day for us all to hang out soon.”

Yixing kisses Baekhyun’s cheek. “Sounds good. Who’s next?”

Baekhyun glances around and sees Chanyeol and Sehun have thankfully unraveled themselves from each other. “I’ll take you to Sehun and Chanyeol. They’re over there.” Baekhyun points to the larger couch in the living room where his friends and two other guests sit. “Any other friend you can meet whenever.” Yixing hums and Baekhyun leads the way. As soon as Baekhyun is within a comfortable distance of his friends, he says, “Hey guys, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Both Chanyeol and Sehun glance up and it’s Sehun who asks, “Is that _ ‘someone’ _him?” as he leans into Chanyeol’s side and tilts his head in Yixing’s direction.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs in content. “This is Yixing, my boyfriend, and these are my friends Sehun—the one with the blond hair—and the other is Chanyeol.”

“Hey! Don’t I get to be differentiated by hair color too?” Chanyeol whines. It’s kind of cute how much of a baby his friend actually is and makes Baekhyun snicker behind his hand.

“Then Yixing, the one with the pink hair is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol grins before eyeing Yixing up and down.

Sehun then stands, holding out his hand towards Yixing. “Nice to meet you,” Sehun yawns, covering his mouth. “Sorry, I’m a bit tired.”

“It’s fine,” Yixing waves off. “It’s nice meeting you too.”

“I’m happy for you Baekhyun,” Sehun congratulates, filling Baekhyun with relief that his friends are more than receptive of Yixing. “I know how angry you were when you know who broke up with you. Always knew you’d bounce back quick.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing, then I’m happy for you too,” Chanyeol adds and finally stands to shake Yixing’s hand as well. “Don’t hurt him.”

“In this situation, don’t you think it’d be the opposite?” Sehun questions and Baekhyun punches him lightly on the arm. “Hey, I'm just saying,” he shrugs and Baekhyun’s bottom lip juts out. He can’t ever imagine hurting Yixing intentionally or ruining their friendship by being with him if he wasn’t serious. “Anyway, how’d you two meet?”

“Yeah, teIl us everything!” Chanyeol chimes in. “As we get more appetizers if they aren’t all out yet.” As the four of them head to the kitchen, he asks, “I bet Baekhyun embarrassed himself, right? He’s done that with the last three boyfriends when they first met.”

“If me bumping into Baekhyun causing him to spill all his papers was embarrassing for him then sure,” Yixing answers with a light chuckle to his voice. Baekhyun does a mini happy dance to see there are still plenty of appetizers left once they enter the kitchen. Maybe this will be dinner if they have to wait any longer. “He was really red in the face for some reason though. Why was that?” he asks, looking towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stops in the middle of stuffing his mouth with a lukewarm, cream cheese jalapeño popper and thinks back to the day they met. He wanted to yell at _ ‘the idiot’ _ who made him drop papers for his boss of all people, but outright _ gazing _ upon Yixing’s face, Baekhyun was at a loss for words. Add how sweet and gentle Yixing was the entire time, Baekhyun’s positive his red face was him blushing all the way down to his neck.

“Don’t remember,” Baekhyun shrugs, thinking of how attractive strangers always made him shy in a goofy kind of way that would last for a few minutes at most. He just happened to be around Yixing for much longer. “Maybe I was angry?”

“You cry when you’re even remotely upset,” Sehun says. “You would have been bawling if angry.”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun huffs with a roll of his eyes and feeds Yixing a few bite sized pieces of summer sausage. “Don’t believe him Yixing.”

“I’ll trust you and only you.” Yixing then takes his turns feeding Baekhyun anything he points to on the table.

“You two are so cheesy already and have what, known each other for a few months at best,” Chanyeol mutters over a mouthful of chips and nacho cheese. “You’ll be that annoyingly cute couple at six months I bet.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even think when he reveals, “I met Yixing over a year ago and we’ve been dating for almost four months now. Probably why we act the way we do now.”

Chanyeol immediately starts choking on his food and holds his arms up in the air as Sehun pats his back. _ Oops. _Once Chanyeol catches his breath, he takes a swig of something to drink from a cup Sehun hands him and questions rapidly, “What do you mean a year? Why have I never heard of Yixing until now then?”

“He just hasn’t come up?” Baekhyun figures. Besides, how could he tell his friends that he and Kyungsoo were starting to fall apart while pretending everything was okay along with the fact that he had met one of the most incredible guys on earth. It was impossible and would seem suspicious that he was hanging out with Yixing whenever Kyungsoo made him upset and showed zero interest in fixing their problems. Saying he had to work late or was out with coworkers or needed time to himself for the night were much better excuses. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Baekhyun, you—I think that counts as emotionally cheating on Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol begins to nag, “You two never really told us anything, but if your new boyfriend is the cause—”

“Why are you assuming things from nothing? I didn’t do anything,” Baekhyun defends when he cuts Chanyeol off. “_We _ didn’t do anything. We weren’t anything other than friends until recently.” Which _ is _ the truth. Yes, Yixing is handsome and smart and funny and a lot of wonderful things, but he never would have given them much thought, not until Yixing had kissed him that night. Thankfully, his boyfriend is nodding in agreement.

“I never really saw Baekhyun as anything other than a friend,” Yixing jumps in and begins to explain. “He was my bro who I could rant to occasionally and just chill with. We were a bit tipsy the first time we kissed and it just felt right so we decided to see where things could go. _ A few months ago. _”

Sehun and Chanheol both look skeptical, Sehun even whispering into Chanyeol’s ear.

“If you say so,” Sehun sighs. “We’re going to check with Joohyun to see if her parents are almost here so Junmyeon can finally tell catering to bring the food by.”

“It won’t be any later than 8PM due to policy,” Baekhyun informs. “I helped with booking them.”

“Oh, I still want to see though,” Sehun rushes out before dragging a very stern looking Chanyeol with him._ Talk to Joohyun my ass. _ Baekhyun would bet money that they’re going with this new, highly incomplete information.

Baekhyun waits until they’re completely out of view to turn to Yixing and whine, “They don’t believe me. I never—we were just friends right?” hating how he’s beginning to analyze the last year of his relationships with Kyungsoo and Yixing.

Instead of answering, Yixing glances around the kitchen before pulling him off to the side and into another room down the hall—Junmyeon’s office. As soon as he shuts the door, he kisses Baekhyun, slowly coaxing his lips open until he relaxes and is looping his arms around Yixing’s neck. When Baekhyun lets out a tiny moan, Yixing pulls back, holding Baekhyun firm by the waist.

Baekhyun moves his hands to clutch at Yixing’s back, happy Yixing always knows what to do to keep him calm.

“You never doubted yourself and your feelings before, right?” Yixing asks quietly and Baekhyun nods his head as much as he can given their position. “Then your friends being weary of what you felt for Kyungsoo and when don’t matter. You didn’t even think about a relationship with me until that kiss, right?” Baekhyun nods again. “See, then there’s no problem.”

Baekhyun groans, annoyed at Yixing being right and how easily he let his friends’ opinions get to him. “Then what about you? Did you really think we’d end up like this? Dating and all?” Baekhyun questions right back. “Did you ever think we were in some emotional affair?”

“Not really,” he mutters. “I mean, I kind of always thought you were cute, but like my cute friend I liked to dote on. Dating you _ did _cross my mind in the beginning, but you were taken so it really didn’t matter and I’m really not that kind of guy anymore. Plus it wasn’t like I was waiting around for you to be single and jumped at the first opportunity. It just felt like the right time to kiss you that night.”

Baekhyun’s frown grows deeper, unable to shake the fact that his friends are judging him before he can even properly defend himself while he and Yixing _ both _are saying otherwise to their belief. The reason he even went to Yixing in the first place to vent is because he and Kyungsoo shared friends; even Kyungsoo rarely brought up their problems for the same reason. They never wanted anyone to pick sides, but now it worries him they just might.

Baekhyun stands back with a huff, but continues to cling to Yixing.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asks, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“I know they’re going to Junmyeon and—I don’t know,” he begins to babble as he squeezes down on Yixing’s hand. “You know I could never really talk to them about Kyungsoo and it’s frustrating they’re going to come up with their own story.”

“Junmyeon seems a bit judgemental, but you’re his best friend. I think he’d come straight to you if he wanted to know the full story or whatever they say seems wrong. He knows you best.”

Baekhyun continues to sulk and Yixing brings him back in for a hug before swaying them back and forth. Junmyeon may know him best, but Junmyeon has always been skeptical and complained how he always got too close with other guys or flirted far too much so believing whatever Sehun and Chanyeol wouldn’t be that hard even if they could barely tell him anything other than how long he and Yixing have known each other.

“I want to leave,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Don’t you have some work excuse we can use?”

“Don’t you have a Kyungsoo card you can play?” Yixing smirks as he lets go to drag Baekhyun out of the office. “Let’s find Junmyeon and Joohyun so we can head out. I don’t like getting to know important people at parties anyway.”

“This is why I lo—like you so much,” Baekhyun smiles, happy because of Yixing and catching himself before he admitted his feelings entirely too early.

“Admit it, you love me,” Yixing says with a cheeky grin as he turns to face a pink faced Baekhyun.

“It’s—it’s only been four months!” Baekhyun stumbles through. _ Why’d he have to catch that? _

“Four wonderful months,” Yixing snickers. “Don’t worry, I feel the same.”

“Wait—wait? Hey, Yixing! What’s that supposed to mean?” he half yells, only to be considerate of Junmyeon and Joohyun’s guests. “Zhang Yixing!” he pokes Yixing’s back when he doesn’t answer. “Yixing, answer me.”

“Junmyeon’s just over there with Joohyun," Yixing points out instead of replying to Baekhyun’s questioning. Baekhyun follows Yixing’s finger to see his friends with Joohyun’s parents over by the fireplace. _ Of course they’d show when I’m leaving. _ “You want me to speak?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and pecks Yixing’s lips. “I got this. Just wait for me by the door?” It’s best if only he hears anything rude and annoying and outright negative Junmyeon has to say. Yixing nods and kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before leaving his side. Baekhyun waits until after Junmyeon’s given some sappy, but super adorable and heartfelt speech about falling in love, being in love with Joohyun to quickly approach his friend before someone else grabs his attention. “Hey, Junmyeon, just wanted you to know I’m heading out,” he says when he taps Junmyeon on the shoulder.

“You’re leaving? Why? Aren’t you hungry? Is this about what Chanyeol and Sehun just told me?” Junmyeon asks in one breath.

“What did they say?” Baekhyun asks in return, brow raised and heart racing.

Junmyeon leans in to whisper, “About you supposedly having an emotional, _ maybe physical, _ affair with Yixing when you were with Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun sighs, wishing Sehun and Chanyeol both would have let him explain his relationship with Yixing in full instead of them inferring the worst from a two minute conversation. “It was nothing like that,” he denies quietly and continues, “You’re going to hear from me and Yixing both—_properly_—and make sure they don’t say a single word to Kyungsoo. I might not like him, but I don’t want him hearing anything that’s not true. Anyway, I wasn’t as up to this whole thing as I thought I was.”

Junmyeon flattens his lips. “I know it’s because of them _ and _ Kyungso,” he states, “I want you to treat us to dinner to make up for this.”

“Can I bring Yixing?”

“I would expect him to be there too,” Junmyeon grins. “Whatever happened between you two, it’s already done whether good or bad, I just hope you’re not rushing into dating and Yixing’s right for you. More than Kyungsoo was.”

“But you love Kyungsoo.”

“I do, but I can also tell when my best friend has been unhappy for months. Explain everything to me later and goodnight Baekhyun.”

_ Oh. _Junmyeon was more observant than he thought. “Goodnight Myeon and give Joohyun my love.”

Junmyeon nods with a smile, hugging Baekhyun before walking off and Baekhyun then makes his way back to Yixing.

“How’d it go?” Yixing asks as Baekhyun links their pinkies together and leads them out of the house. “And where’s your car?”

“Didn’t take mine so where’s yours?” Baekhyun asks as he tries to find Yixing’s old Blazer among what feels like a sea of cars. “And it was fine; Junmyeon’s more understanding than I thought.”

Yixing leads him to the end of where all the cars begin to meld together—in front of a neighbor’s house about three houses down. “That’s good. So it wasn’t as nearly bad as you thought?”

“Nope,” he grins. “And we have to have dinner with him and Joohyun for bailing early.”

“Weren’t you here all day?” he points out as they hop into his car. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours. I want to help you finish painting that second room,” Baekhyun says and leans back into his seat. He wonders how Yixing would also feel about him wanting—_needing_—a much needed bath to melt all his worries away and Yixing actually joining him. Yixing’s tub is kind of roomy. “Oh and I think he wanted me there the entire time,” he adds as an afterthought.

Yixing hums and begins to drive. “Alright. We can paint so long as we get to destress first. I think you need it.”

“And by destressing, you mean?” Baekhyun asks and he reaches over the console to pluck Yixing’s hand from the steering wheel. His house isn’t too far of a distance from Junmyeon’s anyway, twenty minutes at most. “I was thinking of us taking a bath.”

“Sounds nice, but,” Yixing starts and there’s a brief pause before Yixing asks a low, “Doesn’t you riding my face sound a lot nicer?”

Baekhyun swallows hard at the thought and bites down on his lip. He squeezes down on Yixing’s hand and says, “I think _ you _ riding _ me _would be a more perfect destresser. Along with our bath. And painting.”

“Or we could both,” he suggests. “Along with the painting and bath. We don’t have work so we have all night to ourselves.”

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun sings, excited for their night together. “Though I’m starting to think my dick is going to dry out from dating you.”

Yixing snorts before he’s bursting into a full on laugh. “You’re silly,” he breathes through as his laughter continues. “We can always tone it dow—”

“Nope! Don’t want to,” Baekhyun hastily protests, making Yixing snicker. “I like us as we are. And can we stop somewhere to grab something to eat? I’m _ starving. _ Maybe burgers?”

“We can go to that diner near my place and order our stuff to go,”

“Let’s do that then.”

Their conversation stops there, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind the silence as he focuses on the soft, rhythmic hum coming from Yixing, even joining in a few minutes later. It’s calming and it’s amazing just how relaxed he feels in Yixing’s presence. Earlier he just wanted the night to end, but now it feels like it’s just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> stan baekxing!!! bye-bye!! ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
